


Cozy Warm

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [28]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold wintry night, Brian and Justin try to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the very cold weather that we've been having here in Australia for inspiring me to write this. It really is very chilly tonight! Hope you enjoy this one :)

“There you go, Gussy,” Justin says as he tucks Gus into bed. “Cozy warm?”

“Cozy warm,” Gus confirms, beaming brightly at Justin.

Justin smooths the blankets and makes sure they’re fit snugly around Gus. “You sure? It can get pretty cold in here at night.”

Gus nods heartily and snuggles deeper under the blankets. “I’m sure. Is Daddy gonna be home soon?”

“Probably not.” Justin glances at the clock on Gus’ nightstand. “You’ll see him when you wake up, though.”

“How come he’s out so late?” Pouting, Gus sulks, “I don’t like it.”

“It’s just for tonight, buddy.” Justin smooths Gus’ hair back and explains gently, “He has an important dinner. He won’t be much longer, but it’ll still be too late for you.”

“But Max says it’s not safe.”

Justin frowns and tries to place who ‘Max’ is. He’s used to Gus parrotting ideas - it’s not uncommon to hear the kid asserting “but Daddy says!” or “but Ruby told me…” heatedly. Max, on the other hand, is brand new.

“And who’s Max?”

“A new boy at school.” Gus narrows his eyes warily at Justin. “He says New York is dangerous.”

Justin continues stroking Gus’ hair soothingly in the hope that it will keep the kid from getting wound up. He decides not to sugar-coat things and falsify some image of New York as a safe and sound paradise; it wouldn’t do - not when he and Brian have agreed that they don’t want to coddle Gus or be too protective of him. Plus, Gus has a sixth sense for bullshit and would probably see right through it. So Justin strikes a balance and reasons, “Every place can be a little bit dangerous. Don’t you worry, Gussy - your daddy knows how to take care of himself. He’ll stay safe.”

This seems to placate Gus; he blinks sleepily and sighs. “Okay, Jus. Will you please check I’m all tucked in again?”

“Sure.” Justin smiles to himself and goes about checking carefully - first, he squeezes Gus’ tiny feet through the blankets. “Socks on?”

“Socks on,” Gus says, nodding. “I chose the ducky ones.”

“Good call.” Justin feels for Gus’ hands, which are burrowed under the blankets and clasped around his teddy bear. “Warm hands?”

“Mmm-hmm. Teddy’s keeping them warm.”

With a smile, Justin brings his hands up to squeeze Gus’ shoulders. “Guess what? You’re all tucked in.”

“All tucked in,” Gus echoes with a yawn. “Night night, Jus. Love you very much.”

“Love you, too.” Justin kisses Gus’ forehead. “Good night.”

“Give Teddy a kiss,” Gus orders sternly. It’s clear that he’s deeply disappointed that Justin needs to be reminded.

“Okay,” Justin chuckles. He kisses Teddy’s nose, then smiles adoringly at Gus. “You two keep each other warm. Sleep tight.”

He climbs down from Gus’ top bunk carefully and then tiptoes out of the room. Getting Gus to sleep this quickly is a big win in and of itself; getting him to sleep in his own bed is a massive achievement. Truthfully, Justin can’t quite believe he managed it  -  and all on his own, no less! Best to make himself scarce as swiftly and subtly as possible, lest Gus change his mind.

As soon as he’s out of Gus’ room, leaving the kid snuggled up in the top bunk under the soft glow of the nightlight, Justin legs it to his room. The apartment is growing chillier and chillier; he can’t wait to get into bed, where it will be nice and warm.

Justin burrows under the blankets and gravitates towards Brian’s side. He flops down there and buries his face in Brian’s pillow. It’s been such a hectic day  -  days with Gus always are, albeit in a good way  -  and Justin can feel exhaustion quickly overcoming him. Under the warmth of the covers and with Brian’s scent surrounding him, Justin soon falls fast asleep.

*

Sometime later, Justin is rudely awoken by two very cold hands grabbing at him. He squirms away from Brian’s pervy, icy touch and complains, “Your hands are freezing.”

“You’re telling me,” Brian snarks. “Do you have any idea how cold it is outside?”

“Uh, I do now!” Justin whimpers a little as Brian’s hands slip underneath his sweater to grope at his hips. “It feels like you’re going to give me frostbite.”

“I need you to warm me up.” Brian kisses the back of Justin’s neck and murmurs, “Please?”

“Fine.” Justin grins into the pillow and teases evilly, “But only because you begged.”

“I did _not_ -” Brian smacks his ass, “‘Beg’, you little shit. Turn over.”

Laughing, Justin rolls over and grins at Brian. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Brian smiles and kisses him gently. “Nice night?”

“Pretty g-” Justin cuts himself short as he takes in Brian’s present situation. With a sigh, he says tersely, “Brian - do you think _maybe_ you’re feeling cold because you’re totally naked and not even under the covers?”

“I came prepared,” Brian retorts breezily, shrugging. Then he frowns and plucks at Justin’s sweater. “You clearly didn’t. Why are you clothed?”

“Because I’m not totally insane,” Justin laughs. He rubs Brian’s shoulder, which is dotted with goosebumps, and feels a swell of concern. Hastily, he offers, “I’ll get undressed if you get under the covers.”

“Deal.”

Justin laughs at the urgency in Brian’s tone and throws the covers back. “Fuck, hurry up! It’s so goddamn cold!”

He’s relieved when Brian rushes to join him. Together, they pull the covers back up so that the both of them are safely ensconced. Justin wriggles into Brian’s arms and works on warming him up. First, he pulls Brian in for a kiss; Brian’s mouth is pleasingly warm, and Justin keeps his hand clasped to the back of Brian’s neck, stroking it gently and warming the chilled flesh bit by bit. Then, he smooths his hand down Brian’s back, spreading the warmth slowly but surely.

Then, with a soft growl, Brian pushes him onto his back and straddles him. Justin chuckles and queries, “Eager, are we?”

“I’ve been thinking about you all night.” Brian hooks his fingers under the hem of Justin’s sweater and pulls it off hastily. Then he dips down and nuzzles Justin’s neck. “All. Fucking. Night.”

“I’m flattered,” Justin chuckles, whilst toying with Brian’s hair. “Other than your daydreaming - which I’m sure was abundantly fun - how was the dinner?”

“Great.” Brian moves down and presses his face against Justin’s chest. “Mmm, warm.”

“It had to be better than my dinner.” As Brian drops a few tender kisses to his chest, Justin grumbles, “Gus insisted on us having the exact same meal, which would be fine, only he outright refused to eat anything other than tater tots.”

Brian dissolves into laughter; the sound of it is slightly muffled with his face still pressed to Justin’s chest. “Sounds like a feast.”

“I can’t wait until breakfast.” Justin smiles and closes his eyes, envisaging the options. “I’ll make us waffles… eggs on hot, buttery toast… warm muffins…”

“Mmm,” Brian moans approvingly. He moves down further and tugs Justin’s pyjama pants off - quickly, at first, yanking them down a few inches; then slowly, dragging them down gradually whilst kissing Justin’s legs as they’re revealed. Once the pants are off, Brian tosses them aside and grabs Justin’s ankles. “C’mere.”

He pulls Justin down to the middle of the bed in one smooth, swift motion and mounts him. Justin goes in for a kiss and is instantly rewarded with one so intense that it’s dizzying.

When Brian pulls away to grab a condom and the lube, Justin strokes his back and asks, “Feeling warmer?”

With a grin, Brian confirms, “Increasingly.”

Then he returns to his position on top of Justin and kisses him again. Justin moans softly as Brian’s tongue delves into his mouth. He pulls Brian as close as possible, enjoying the warmth shared between their bodies.

“When you were thinking about me all night…” Justin pauses and gasps as Brian starts sucking on his neck intensely, “... what were you thinking about?”

“Hmmm…” Brian draws away from Justin’s love-bitten neck and uncaps the tube of lube. Justin spreads his legs instinctively and lies back as Brian preps him  -  rather indulgently, as luck would have it. “Kissing that fucking gorgeous mouth of yours… touching you all over…”

He tears the foil wrapper open and offers it to Justin, who gladly plucks the condom out and reaches down to roll it onto Brian’s cock. He does so slowly, enjoying how Brian’s cock feels in the palm of his hand: thick, long, throbbing, and deliciously hard. He squeezes it appreciatively, making Brian groan and gasp, “Fuck. This… thought about this…”

“Really?” Justin squeezes him again. “What about fucking me?”

Brian laughs a little. “Uh, yeah. It crossed my mind a couple of times.”

“Show me what you thought about,” Justin urges.

Smirking, Brian agrees, “With pleasure, Sunshine.”

And just like that, Brian is inside him. Justin’s breath hitches in his throat as he’s opened up by Brian’s dick; it stretches him, fills him, satisfies him instantly. He loves this  -  being filled with Brian’s cock, being fucked by it. _Especially_ when Brian is pinning him to the mattress and hissing filthy confessions in his ear.

“I thought about splitting you open,” Brian says, whilst delivering a particularly rough thrust.

Justin moans and arches up as best he can, but Brian pushes him back down and keeps him pinned to the mattress. With a hint of a grin that flashes in their darkened bedroom, Brian continues, “Wanted to do this: pin you down and fuck you senseless.”

“Yes,” Justin groans, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment. He takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of Brian’s breath brushing against his earlobe, the sound of Brian’s voice - all silky and salacious, the intense sensation of Brian pounding into him.

“Wanted to hear you call out my name,” Brian adds, which is quite topical given that Justin can’t stop saying it. He’s getting closer, and the closer he gets, the more he wants to chant Brian’s name. “I wanted to hear you scream it-”

“Sorry,” Justin pants, “Not gonna happen.”

Brian stops thrusting. “Not gonna happen?”

“Gus.” Justin jerks his head towards the wall shared between their bedrooms. “Too risky.”

“Fine,” Brian says grimly.

“Next time,” Justin promises.

Brian nods and then resumes thrusting. Justin can’t help but cry out - it feels divine - and so Brian clamps a hand over his mouth. As he thrusts harder and harder, bringing the both of them closer and closer, he growls, “I thought about how goddamn beautiful you are when you come. The way you lose control, the way you moan… come on. Come for me. _Now.”_

He pairs this demand with an especially hard thrust. Justin can’t hold back any longer  -  he barely has the presence of mind to keep from screaming out in pleasure. As he comes, he is distantly aware of Brian’s hands grabbing at him hungrily; Brian burying his face against Justin’s neck and moaning; Brian’s cock pulsing deep inside of him.

“Fuck,” Brian hisses, collapsing on top of Justin in a heap. He rests there and sighs contentedly when Justin starts caressing his back. “Thought about coming home to this… to you. There’s nothing better.”

Justin is struck speechless. Feeling alight with affection, all he can do is smile. He nuzzles in closer to Brian and continues stroking his partner’s back gently.

Eventually, Brian peels himself away. Justin lies back and watches as Brian removes the condom and aims it at the wastebin in the corner. Justin doesn’t wait to see if it goes in; he grabs Brian and draws him close again, snuggling deep into his arms.

“Warm enough?” Brian asks softly.

Justin smiles against Brian’s chest and says happily, “Cozy warm.”

******The End**


End file.
